Hidden Spirits
by climax
Summary: Naruto lost from his battle with Sasuke. But he's not dead. Few days later, Tsunade found two mysterious scrolls that people believed it was the first Hokage's diary. But the problem is how to open the diary.
1. Default Chapter

Hidden Spirits

A Naruto fan fiction

By : Climax

Hello fiction lovers!! I'm a newbie here, so go easy on me.

Disclaimer : how very very sadly and unfortunately, none of Naruto is mine. But there is some made up character by ME and I own them.

Important notes : THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT TO WRITE A STORY IN ENGLISH. SO, IF I DONE A VOCABULARY OR (ESPECIALLY) GRAMMAR MISTAKES, NEVER FIRE ME. BUT CRITIQUES WILL BE ACCEPT WITH WIDE, OPEN ARMS.

Synopsis : Naruto lost from his battle with Sasuke when he tried to bring the boy back. Meanwhile at the Hokage's tower Tsunade and Shizune found old scrolls that leads to the big secret from the past. Things gone strangely after that scrolls found.

A/N : what a very bad synopsis...

Prologue

The Hidden Scrolls

Naruto grumbled as loudly as he can. Since he backed to the village, things gone from bad to worse. First, his wound was so god damn bad until that annoying Kyubi shook its head when he met him in his sleep. Second, his mental broke because he felt to be a failure; it means he was not be able to bring that bastard's ass. The last, because of that he has no face to face Sakura. All thanks to that bastard Sasuke and that blasted, wretched, ugly snake Orochimaru. Hell, three nicknames would never be enough for that scared-for-death guy. Plus one from the previous sentence.

Naruto punched the tree in front of him as hard as he could. He was at the training ground. It was his favorite spot because that was the only place he could released his anger as much as he please. After minutes of punching and kicking a poor tree, he decided it was enough. Now is the time to practice his shuriken. He hasn't training that one technique lately.

Naruto took a few shuriken from his pouch and went to the forest. He decided to went there because there was more than enough thing to be targeted. Except the cute, weak animals. Heh, his mind was really unbalanced, because now he thought he want Tora, Mrs. Tsujimi's cat to be here so it could be his delicious target. That cat has a quite fast legs for Hokage's sake.

Not in a very long time, Naruto spotted a fierce looking wolf. He stopped on a tree branch to took a good view of that beautiful creature. What a good day, wolfs in hidden village Konoha is known by its agility and cunningness. What a perfect shuriken practice partner. But Naruto didn't want to hurt that animal. What an egoistic of him to make an innocent animal hurt only because he make it as shuriken target. So he decided to retreated. However, before the blond boy could lift a leg, the branch snapped like frail twigs and made the boy fell to the ground IN FRONT OF the wolf. Fortunately, his reflex ness helped him to landed on two feet. But now he was on trouble.

The wolf growled in a fierce growl. It looks like it found its meal. What a wrong place in a wrong time for Naruto.

"You know wolf? Seconds before, I pity you. But if you attack me, it will gone," threatened Naruto sarcastically, trying to make it not want to eat him. Heh, if that wolf could understand human languages, it would not charged to Naruto now.

However, before it reach Naruto or Naruto had the chance to threw his shurikens, an arrow hutted the wolf's front leg. It made the wolf tripped by his leg and fall to the ground ungraciously. The wolf struggled to stand but failed and fell to the ground again. Naruto turned to looked who was the one that shot the arrow.

There, on a thick branch, stood a girl around his age with long, green colored hair. Her hair was tied into a high braid. But the hair only halfway braided. She has small and slim features. She wears a cream colored cloak that looks so dirty and old. Her eyes were covered by a thick, ribbon like cloth with grey color. She has two front bangs like Sasuke's. But the difference is, her bangs were longer and reached her shoulder. She hold a very long bow that almost as tall as her. On her back there was an arrow container that looks full.

Naruto stared at her with wide eyes. She's a pretty girl even her eyes were covered. The girl jumped down and Naruto could saw that she wore black earrings with long rectangular shaped pendulum and a pair of archer gloves in Japanese style.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak. "Who... are you?"

Meanwhile, Tsunade and Shizune decided that this was the perfect time to clean and rearrange the Hokage's Tower. Because this is the rare day that the shinobis lacked of missions. So, despite the grumblings and sighs from them, Tsunade ordered them to help her to clean and rearrange the tower.

"Damn he, Sarutobi-sensei. Didn't he EVER bother to cleaned up this tower when he was a Hokage? This tower's condition can rival old ruins..." grumbled Tsunade as she swept the books in library's rack and coughed by the cloud like dust. She and Shizune have the part to clean the old library that contains old books and scrolls. She decided to clean it herself with Shizune because this section contains forbidden and secret information. What a very fool of her to let a mere shinobi entered this section.

"However, this building is already as old as this village, Tsunade-sama..." explained Shizune as she took a pile of books and sneezed.

Tsunade took a ladder and climbed it up to the top of the highest rack. They haven't touch that part yet. So was the previous Hokage 'cause it seems so... old and dusty. "Man, I bet not only Sarutobi-sensei or fourth Hokage didn't touch this. But the second Hokage too..." commented Tsunade as she wiped out the spider nets from her way.

Then she noticed a century years old looking medium sized black box. This caught Tsunade's curiousity. Tsunade tried to pulled out the box and she felt it was so hard to do it. She pushed all her strength and finally, she succeeded. But she lost her balance on the ladder and fell to a pile of books. Shizune quickly ran to her side.

"Tsunade-sama! Are you okay?!" asked a very worried Shizune. But Tsunade ignored her. She opened the box and checked what's inside.

There was two old scrolls. But strangely, one of its title written in Hiragana. The title is 'diary'. Why someone would keep some child's diary (judging from it was written in hiragana) in such an important section? And the second was the same meaning but it was in kanji and there is a sign that named : 'First Hokage'. Now Tsunade understand why these things were kept in this dusty, high place.

Tsunade tried to opened the first scroll (the one in Hiragana) but failed. Then she tried the second. The result was no better than the first. Then she noticed there were three seals on each scroll and she never has seen this kind of seal. Must be they are one of the ancient seals. Surely the first didn't want to be his life secret revealed. Tsunade thought for a moment and decided to call help.

"Shizune, collect all the history and seal specialist. I need to know what's inside of these scrolls," commanded Tsunade. Shizune nodded and went out. Tsunade sighed. Her long day has gotten longer.

########

End Prologue

########

Just one review would enough to make me continue this story...


	2. Scroll 1: Urgent and Mysterious

----------------------  
  
Hidden Spirits

A Naruto Fan Fiction

By: Climax  
  
----------------------

Disclaimer: Once again I said, I do not own any of Naruto characters or story. But new characters in here and this fiction plot are mine.  
  
IMPORTANT NOTES (read plz) :  
  
YAY!! I'VE GOT MORE THAN THREE REVIEWS IN ONE DAY!! REVIEWERS, I LOVE YOU ALL!! . Ahh… I'm feeling I'm noticed and precious. But… one thing I still need to improve, GRAMMAR!! God damn grammars, I hate you. Why do you exist in this peaceful world?? But without you, there is no English in this world… And why there are so many many many and many languages in this world?? Okay, calm down Climax. You know, I always mixed up the usage of present and past perfect or past continuous with them. But I'll try my best to cover them! read a grammar book before continue, to make sure that the previous sentences are in right tenses  
  
Oh, yeah. One last thing, I haven't decided the pairings (because there are more characters I want to publish) or IF I NEED TO WRITE ACTION/ADNVENTURE/ROMANCE STORY. It's up to you all readers. You want or not. Shonen ai (boy x boy) or normal one. But no yuri (girl x girl), please. Because I never know what yuri pairings looked like (I have a feeling that I better don't know it because know shonen ai things is more than enough to disturbed my totally normal sex sense). I know there are more than enough shonen ai out there. And if you need my version? It's up to you readers. Maybe I never wrote a romance, but sometimes my romance sense is the best when it appeared to my sense. Okay, enough of my useless outburst. Happy reading!! 

Scroll 1: Urgent and Mysterious

"Who… are you?" asked a very curious Naruto. He never ever saw an archer before. Hell, he even didn't know that archers are exist; not until today. Of course, he was dumbfounded by the green haired girl's out of ordinary attire and tools.  
  
"I'm just a wondering archer. But you can call me Rhaera," said the Rhaera girl plainly with a light, tenor voice --a little bit boyish if you asked Naruto's comment-- as she started to walked toward the wounded wolf. The wolf growled in caution and Naruto just about to stop the girl from nearing the wolf when he saw the girl kneeled and calmly offered her right hand to the wolf as she offered it to bite her hand. But instead of bite her hand, the wolf cautious eyes went soft, and it sniffed the archer's hand playfully. Naruto's jaw dropped. How could be the fierce wolf he knew just a minute ago turned to be a tame-puppy like creature in front of this girl? Girl's charm is out of question.  
  
"Well, uh, thank you for helped me," said Naruto, carefully picked his words in surprisingly quick act despite the fact that he has a slow brain.  
  
"You didn't need to thank to me. I know actually you don't want to hurt it. Me too…" said Rhaera with the same plain tone as she scratched the back of the wolf's ear. It looks like it was her trademark to speak with a plain tone. But it didn't sound cold. Just calm and no emotion. Her face was no different.  
  
"Huh? But your arrow…" Naruto trailed off and gasped a silent gasp as he looked at the wolf carefully. The arrow that used to be stuck at the wolf leg disappeared. The wolf's leg didn't even has any scratch.  
  
"It's just an illusion," answered Rhaera as she stood up and let the wolf ran to his home. She turned to face Naruto. "I thought you would know it since you are a shinobi. Unless you are a moron…" Rhaera lowered her voice to saw Naruto's reaction. As usual, the blond boy pouted and started to yelling like Iruka-sensei scolding his students.  
  
"Hell no!! I'm not a moron!! I am going to be a Hokage!! You just wait and see!!" yelled Naruto. Rhaera lifted her eyebrows and placed her hand on her chin.  
  
Judging from his looks, he already looked like an orange toad with wig… (Imagine Gamakichi[1] with hair like Naruto's) thought Rharea. "How long I must wait? One century? One thousand years? I still have many times to spent, before I meet a shinigami (god of death) and face the last judgment. So I won't mind to watch you…"  
  
Naruto narrowed his eyes. "What's that mean?"  
  
"Never mind…" replied Rhaera coldly.  
  
Naruto was preparing a retort when he painfully recognized that further insults would give nothing but wasting energy. So he decided to change the topic. "So? Why are you still here? I thought that a smart person like you doesn't like to waste time with an idiot like me," said Naruto with pressures in his words here and there.  
  
Rhaera knew that it was a tease. And she decided to play along than shot back. "Sorry, I almost forgot. Actually, I came here to meet you," said Rhaera in a matter-of-fact tone. Naruto suddenly grew cautious. Almost EVERY outsider people that wanted to meet him actually had their ambition to the Kyubi. Itachi and his partner are good example. But what if she is one of Orochimaru's lackeys that were ordered to kill him? No doubt that the snake sennin has surprising secrets.  
  
"Relax, I don't mean anything. I just want you to help me to find a person…" assured Rhaera. Naruto titled his head rather idiotically.  
  
"Huh? Why me, out of all…" Naruto paused to thought the right word, "…shinobi. You can rent their service at the first floor of Hokage's Tower if you don't know where or how-" he stopped when Rhaera shot an expected-to-be a murderous glare (remember that her eyes were covered) to Naruto.  
  
"Well, IDIOT. Do you think WHY I spent two hours roaming over this big village only to find your sorry-ass when the request for other shinobi's service won't even take half an hour?? NOW I started to believe those 'rumors'," said Rhaera rather impatiencely.  
  
Naruto lifted his eyebrows, half angry, half curious. "What 'rumors'?"  
  
"It said that you're the most full of surprise ninja…"  
  
This was a praise or not, Naruto didn't know.  
  
"…loud-mouthed, idiot…"  
  
Those were D-E-F-I-N-I-T-E-L-Y not a praise.  
  
"…and troublemaker blonde…"  
  
Naruto tried not to yell at the girl because he knew that she was innocent in this thing. "Who… said that… to you?" asked Naruto while his mind was trying as hard as it could to kept calm.  
  
"I don't know his name, but…" she paused to remember. "He is a boy around your age, his hair is dark brown and tied into a high ponytail," Naruto had a feeling who was this… "lazy-looking and…"  
  
Well, he could KILL Shikamaru later… 

Meanwhile, Shikamaru…  
  
Shikamaru shuddered as he stopped from his tracks.  
  
What's this cold, scary feeling? he asked to no one but himself.  
  
"Shikamaru, what's the matter?" asked Chouji as he munched potato crips.  
  
Shikamaru just lifted his shoulder. Maybe someone had the plan for killing him. But he could take care of that later. And he continued to walk. However, unknown by him, his prediction was close to the truth…

-------------------------

"So, what is your report?" asked a very curious Tsunade behind her desk. There, in front of her, stood a seal-specialist shinobi, ready to report what he got. The man saluted before speaking.  
  
"As you know, Hokage-sama. The scrolls' titles are no doubt the First's writing style. But about what are inside, we don't know yet," reported the man as he paused to let Tsunade sent him a question.  
  
"How about the triple seals on each scrolls?"  
  
The man seems to be a little disturbed about this subject. " Hokage-sama, actually those seals are the main problem. No matter what methods we tried, it seems to be useless. Then we grew frustrated and tried to --I say sorry first-- tear, slash, and burn the scrolls but it seems as they remain untouched. Simply, we have no clue how to break the seals and no doubt our first Hokage," he paused to pick the right words, "doesn't like his life secret to be revealed," finished the man.  
  
Tsunade went into a deep thought for a minute. Then she lifted her head to face the man. "Even you all don't know how to break the seals, you must have a clue of what type the seals are, aren't you?"  
  
The man nodded. "Yes. Despite the fact that the seals are old and near ancient ones, we know that the seals are the type that will break with someone's blood. But we have no clue whose blood that can be used. And there is possibility that each seals has different blood key."  
  
Tsunade sighed. "As expected from our genius Hokage… All right, keep this found as a secret and give the full report to me when you are finished. You may leave now…"  
  
The man saluted and exited the room. Tsunade faced to Shizune. "Well Shizune, I guess we must back into the 'dust-land' again…" said Tsunade with a strangely excited tone.  
  
Knowing that she couldn't resist, she only mumbled, "Library… again…"

--------------------------------

Somewhere in forest, a figure ran as fast as it could. It didn't have a long enough time to walk. It must search someone it knows now, before the someone do something foolish or reckless. It knows that its 'someone' would do ANYTHING to bring back his/her precious person or rather… people. And the 'someone' wouldn't care about the consequences.  
  
Suddenly, it stopped. It listened to the area around it before it spoke. "I know you are there, Tsubaki."  
  
There was a rustle sound, and a shadow fell from (almost) right above the figure. The shadow stood graciously in front of the figure. It was clear that the said Tsubaki was a middle-sized (as big as a regular dog) a cat. But it was no mere cat. Its fur was green as leaves colored. And its eyes were pure silver. Tsubaki smirked with a playful but a bit scary smirk.  
  
"You didn't come here to bother me for nothing, right?" asked the figure. Tsubaki changed its smirk into a grin.  
  
"Yes, master. Apparently, your reckless little brother is going to Konoha now. Just a matter of short time he will achieve his goal…" said Tsubaki with a playful tone. The figure remained undisturbed by the cat's unserious attitude.  
  
"Any other information?" asked the figure. Tsubaki nodded in cat's style.  
  
"You know, the youngest of two remaining Uchiha is at the of a said-to-be blasted snake sage, Orochimaru. Meanwhile his older brother is in an organization called 'Akatsuki'. Neither of them are in a good side," explained Tsubaki.  
  
The figure glared coldly at the green creature. "Why did you tell me that? I don't have any interest in any of the Uchihas," said the figure coldly. Tsubaki pouted in its style.  
  
"I thought you asked for any other information??" protested the cat.  
  
"I don't need rumors," shot the figure back.  
  
"It's not a rumor, master…" corrected the cat tiredly.  
  
The figure ignored Tsubaki. "And I don't like gossiping…"  
  
The cat's patience string snapped.  
  
"Cat is!!" yelled it as it vanished with smoke before the figure could give it a piece of his/her mind.  
  
Actually, the figure did that on purpose. Because once Tsubaki talked, it would never stop in a short time. And the figure was running out time.  
  
"Curiosity kills cats, Tsubaki…" and the figure started to run again.

#########  
End Scroll 1

########

[1] Gamakichi is Gamabunta's son. Gamabunta is the ENORMOUS frog Naruto that summoned while he battled with Shukaku/Gaara

1641 words!! YAY!! If I still made grammar mistakes in this chapter (even I checked it with my grammar book) point and explain it, so I maybe won't repeat it again. Hope you like it…  
  
PS: no reviews, no story :P 


	3. Scroll 2: Seals and Scrolls Goddamn it!

Hidden Spirits 

A Naruto Fan Fiction

By: Climax

-------------------------------------------  
Scroll 2: Seals and Scrolls, Goddamn It!  
------------------------------------------- 

Sasuke strode over the forest. Even for a genius ninja like him, he still needs relax. And of course he HAD TO stay away; I mean FAR, FAR away from filthy gaze and attitude of Orochimaru. The curse seal didn't have the power to affect his normal virgin sense so, Sasuke felt uncomfortable. Usually, Orochimaru would give him a dozen of bodyguards to kept him safe and to made sure that he didn't uh… escape. Why would he escape after he betrayed his friend and village? Not to mention the LONG WAY to get here. 

However, he was alone now. But he was more than sure that the snake sennin would find him in less a day. And he would make sure that he enjoyed his temporary free time as much as he could. Sasuke walked to a big, and shaded-looking tree then sat under it. He took a deep breath to inhale the fresh scent of the forest. Then he remembered how Naruto and his big brother do the same every time they have free time. He immediately snapped his thought off of them. Thinking the blonde idiot and his (bastard) brother only made his mind from bad to worse state. 

He also remembered how he almost succeeded to kill Naruto. He maybe lost in chidori-vs-rasengan, but it seemed that The God of The War was at his side that day. Unfortunately, The Goddess of The Luck was attracted by the stubbornness of the idiot blonde. Shikamaru and the others arrived before he even could land the finishing blow to Naruto and took the unconscious boy. Thanks to his previous injuries from rasengan and the people number difference, he wasn't be able to chase them. 

So here he was, training while waiting for the right time to hunt Naruto again. Of course, if he didn't fast enough, Itachi and his shark-faced partner would took Naruto before he could kill him. 

Okay, enough for thinking. He HAD TO relax now. The wind blew its soft breeze, made the tree's leafs above him rustled softly. It was almost like a nature's lullaby. Sasuke closed his eyes and let himself drifted in the lullaby. He almost fell into a peaceful sleep if he didn't feel something that feels odd has passed him. Sasuke snapped his eyes open and quickly stood up. He scanned the area, but he found nothing. The odd presence only last in a flash of second. He activated his sharingan and still found nothing. But his mind told him to stay alert. Then something came into his range of vision. 

After he took a good look of what is it, or are they, he calmed a BIT. It was just Orochimaru's lackeys that supposed to be the ones who would bring him back to… Orochimaru's range of vision. Good timing, Mr. Snake. 

Sasuke sighed. What a short relax… 

------- 

"WHY MUST I??" asked a very pissed off Naruto. Naruto and Rhaera had found what the archer was looking. It was a small, delicate, and young little girl with orange hair that reached her shoulder and tied into two pigtails. Her eyes were purple. She wore a pink baby-doll-dress style kimono. Her ages is around Konohamaru. And she looked so cute. She was staring Naruto with a great curiosity with her big eyes and innocent face. But the problem was not the girl. 

"WHY must I take care of this girl for TWO YEARS?? Can't YOU do it YOURSELF??!" 

Rhaera sighed. How could she explain her problem to this boy? Well, maybe a little lie and 'encouragement' would do. 

"Please, Uzumaki-'san'. I must search for her parents. And you know that fields out there are clearly explained the fact to you that they are NOT designed for a little girl like her…" explained Rhaera this time with a little bit tone in her usually plain voice. 

"But missy, if you WANT or DON'T know, I'll tell you. I have a THOUSAND of business that I must take care. And it will be a thousand and one if I accept your request!" explained Naruto. Rhaera stared him with an expected-to-be angry glare. 

"WHO IS 'MISSY'?? I'm a BOY for God's sake!!" yelled Rhaera furiously. 

"WHAT?!?!" 

------- 

Tsunade slumped on a chair. Her appearance now was dirty and stressed. She tried to find any little clue about how to open the seals on the scrolls in the library. But she found nothing. The only thing she found was tiredness. Soon, a peaceful sleep claimed her. 

_[==Tsunade's Dream==] _

_Tsunade opened her eyes. She quickly stood up and examined her surroundings. She was in a green and lush forest. She could smell the fresh woods scent even she was in her dreams. Then something in her heart told her to look at her behind. She turned around. A high mountain like the one in Konoha was welcomed in her vision. But the difference was, the mountain has no Hokage faces on its hard surface. And the place where it supposed to be Konoha village was still a forest like her surroundings. _

_Didn't know what to do because she was in her dream and found she couldn't wake up; Tsunade walked towards the mountain slowly. She walked and walked. But it seemed that she was just walking in circle. She didn't yet approached the mountain. She abruptly stopped. _

_In front of her, there was a girl in her thirteen, stood with her back faced Tsunade. She has a long as shoulder blonde hair. And she wore a white, sleeveless shirt with a tight and high collar; matched with a white short that went halfway of her thigh. She wore an old styled ninja sandals with short & white socks. _

_"Nee-chan (big sister)!! You're back!!" a boyish voice greeted them. Tsunade sighted a young boy in his six, with long as shoulder black hair and black eyes. He wore simple red kimono styled shirt with a pair of white shorts and fingerless black glove. His sandals were the same style as the girl. He reminded Tsunade of someone, but she could not put a finger on it. _

_"What's the matter, Ishou-pyon?" asked the girl with a gentle and caring (plus teasing) voice. The boy that she called Ishou pouted. _

_"Don't 'Ishou-pyon' me!! Ouza has read my diary again!!" reported Ishou furiously. The girl kneeled and pinched Ishou's cheeks. _

_"Then why don't you give him a piece of your mind, 'slow-head'. You are the older one anyway…" advised the girl impatiently. But Ishou's mood grew from bad to worse. _

_"So nee-chan is! If he doesn't give a damn with nee-chan's 'advises', does nee-chan think he will to me??" yelled Ishou with anger evident in his voice. The girl removed her hands from Ishou's cheeks and made a gesture that from Tsunade's point of sight looked like the girl rubbed her chin. _

_"Have you tried… some traps?" asked the girl.  
Ishou nodded. "I always do. But it was useless." _

_"Juuin Jutsu?" (Cursed Seal Technique)  
"The first and the last time I used it, YOU punished me for doing that…" _

_Tsunade and the girl sweat dropped. But the girl tried to cover her embarrass. _

_"Katon Fuuin Jutsu?" (Fire Element; Sealing Technique)  
"He easily extinguished the side effect…" _

_Tsunade's sweat grew bigger. _

_"Suiton Fuuin Jutsu?" (Water Element; Sealing Technique)  
"You know he mastered that element…" _

_"Doton Fuuin Jutsu?" (Earth Element; Sealing Technique)  
"I tried it ten times before the others…" _

_Tsunade's sweat added. And the girl's patience tested. _

_"Mokuton Fuuin Jutsu?!!" (Wood element; Sealing Technique) she almost yelled.  
"I tried it JUST NOW, but I won't be here if that was a success…" _

_The girl slapped her forehead and let a frustrated sigh. "To be honest Ishou, are you an IDIOT??"  
"No. I just don't have enough seriousness to punished Ouza. He is just using his geniuses to create havocs…" _

_"Then WHY did you keep whining on me about your diary??" _

_"Because; there is my secret jutsu, histories, and legends in there!!" shouted Ishou. However, he stopped dead in his tracks. Realizing he was just revealed his diary contents. _

_"Hmm… Ishou-pyon, I never know that you are a history lover…" teased the girl. Ishou's cheeks were rivaling a red rose color.  
"Shut up!!" _

_"But rather diary, I prefer called it 'History Book'. Don't you agree, I-sho-u-PYON?!" continued the girl. Ishou covered his ears with his small hands. _

_"ShutupShutupShutup…" _

_"So, how about Ketsueki Fuuin Jutsu?" (Blood Sealing Technique) _

_Tsunade's ears flinched a bit at the words. Her feelings told her that maybe this could help. Maybe she was dreaming in the afternoon, but sometimes dreams were true. _

_"Shut-- What is that?" asked Ishou. _

_"It is my newly invented sealing technique," explained the girl as proud as she was the one who created the beautiful rainbow. _

_This caught Ishou's curiosity. "How does it work?" _

_"It is simple. Basically, this seal almost as same as the others. But it can protect the thing in sealed. I mean, you can never ever open or destroy the thing as long as this seal around. It can be unsealed only by the sealer's blood. But there are weaknesses. One: the progress much more complicated than other sealing jutsu and Two: if the seal is around one hundred years old not renewed, ANY of your near relative or descendants can open it. But I think it's not really a matter because we are dead at that time, right?" explained the girl as if she was explaining a three years old child about why chicks follow hen. _

_"Can you teach me then?" asked Ishou with sparkled eyes. The girl nodded.  
"Yippe!!" yelled Ishou as he leaped to the air. _

_"But, first things first, RAMEN!!" shouted the girl with a (surprisingly) Naruto's accent as she tossed her fist to the air in Naruto's style too. Ishou and Tsunade nearly fell. _

_"NEEEEE-CHAAAANN!!!" _

_"Tsunade-sama." _

"Ughhnn…" 

"Tsunade-sama!" 

"Hmm… what is it, Shizune?" Shizune was about to answer when Tsunade's memory crashed the owner like a giant tsunami {a/n: not Tsunami= Inari's mother -- but giant wave]. 

Shizune startled when Tsunade suddenly stood up. And she was standing on a large book on the desk. {Previously, she was sleeping on a large-enough desk} This made Tsunade like a theatre player on theatre and Shizune was the audience. 

"SHIZUNE!!" roared the Godaime. If her pig was here, it would be scared to death. 

Shizune backed up a LOT. "Ye-yes, Tsunade-sama?" 

"Bring the scrolls," commanded Tsunade simply. Shizune complied. And left Tsunade to thought if her dream could she believed. 

########  
End Scroll 2  
######## 

No reviews, sigh I know there's more than enough better fan fiction [shonen-ai, shoujo-ai, normal but tragic & sadistic, RATED in R] out there because I'm more than often to read them. But stop by and review PLEASE. So I know if my HARD work is not for nothing.


	4. Scroll 3: Amnesia

Hidden Spirits  
A Naruto Fan Fiction  
By: Climax

--------------------------------------------------  
Scroll 3: Amnesia  
--------------------------------------------------

"But missy, if you WANT or DON'T know, I'll tell you. I have a THOUSAND of business that I must take care. And it will be a thousand and one if I accept your request!" explained Naruto. Rhaera stared him with an expected-to-be angry glare.

"WHO IS 'MISSY'?? I'm a BOY for God's sake!!" yelled Rhaera furiously.

"WHAT?!?!"

"So WHAT gender were you thought I am up till now?! A transsexual??" demanded Rhaera. Naruto shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh, I…" but he was cut by Rhaera's sigh.

"Never mind. Forget it. Just into our business…" Naruto sighed in relief. He didn't know why but he felt that this 'pretty boy' could do GREAT damage if he was angry. The sweet (or innocent) faced people were often scary when they were angry, right? For example; look at Sakura's face when Naruto (accidentally) kissed Sasuke. It was as scary as your mother when she was angry.

"!!!"

Rhaera felt something dangerous and turned. Seeing his serious expression, Naruto turned too. And he scowled (or cursed?) to the fate. Why he was so busy and unlucky this day? Here and now, his _beloved_ enemies; Uchiha Itachi and his partner Hoshigaki Kisame (that's what the Ero Sannin said about the shark-faced man's name) stood confidently in front of them. It was no doubt that they were confident that they were going to have Naruto in their hands this time. Because there was no Jiraiya to stop them this time.

"EEHHH!!! YOU TWO AGAIN!!" yelled Naruto. Normally, people would look to him to see what the hell was happening but unfortunately, they are in a veeeerrrrryyyy silent and not crowded forest. That Itachi SURE knew the best time.

"Who are they, Naruto?" asked Rhaera with a dead serious tone in his (once again) usually plain voice.

"Two of the nine that after me," answered Naruto closely to the truth. That fact was told by Jiraiya too. And he didn't want to Rhaera know it completely.

The archer boy narrowed his eyes. "You maybe a troublemaker, but WHY two S-rank criminals are after you? I bet it not just a plain trouble," said Rhaera as he took his bow from his back, preparing for the worst case scenario. In his heart, Naruto wondered how could the archer knew that this two before them were S-rank criminals. Oh well, they were getting famous, weren't they?

"Naruto, I hope you come with us without causing trouble," said Itachi with his usual calm voice. Naruto spitted.

"Even if your fish eyed friend over there will promise to not to cut my legs and hands, I won't come with you," Naruto prepared a fighting stance as he said that. He know there was no way he could win because they are FAR beyond his level even he has the kyubi. They sure have fucking more experience than him. It seemed that Rhaera agreed with him because he putted his archer styled fighting stance.

"I agree with you, Naruto. Even if you come 'peacefully' at them, they sure won't leave me and Mayu alone," said Rhaera as he took one arrow from his arrow holder. At first, Naruto wondered who was Mayu but he soon realized that the little girl that has been with them up till now was who Rhaera referred.

"Please come with us, Naruto. We don't want to cause any trouble right now," said Itachi still coldly and calmly. Rhaera answered for them. He pointed his ready-to-shot arrow to the Akatsuki members. Rhaera signed Mayu to hide. "Over our dead body." After that, Rhaera shot his arrow.

The arrow flew towards the two and divided to two. A shadow arrow. Just like Sasuke's Kage Shuriken no jutsu (Shadow Shuriken). But Itachi and Kisame dodged it before the arrows hit them. The arrows hit dirt path and the path exploded to small lump of soils as it hit by tons of heavy rocks with fire spell paper on each rocks.

Naruto's jaw dropped as Kisame whistled while he still floating on the air. They were more than sure that if someone or something got hit by the destructive arrow, the said someone or thing would be a history. Naruto silently thanked to the God of The Patience that made Rhaera didn't get angry with him earlier time. He still wants to eat ramen after all.

Itachi himself narrowed his eyes. That boy was no mere archer at all. Thanks to his sharingan, he could saw the boy transferred a 'small' amount of his chakra to the arrow(s) before he shot it to them. If he doesn't have sharingan, he would be wondering off if the arrows have explosive spell paper on it. And it doesn't take a genius to predicting how it would be if the arrows were gave a BIG amount of chakra.

The attack didn't stop there. Rhaera prepared more arrows to Itachi and Kisame's bad luck. This time when the attack come, Kisame managed to shoved it aside with his Samehada. Luckily, the big blade absorbed big amounts of chakra from the arrow. So, the arrows didn't give a 'need-to-be-care' damage. In short; he lived.

Kisame smirked as he dashed forward to Rhaera. Itachi rushed to Naruto since he knew his Mangekyou sharingan wouldn't do much damage to the blindfolded boy. Kisame was more than enough anyway.

Kisame tried to reach Rhaera. He come to a conclusion that the boy was weak for a short range battle. But when he was near to the archer, Rhaera quickly jumped back to a tree's thick branch before he could swing his Samehada. And he stared to fire his arrows again. Kisame cursed as he dodged them and lunged to Rhaera again, ignored the huge explosion sound. But Rhaera jumped back… again.

_ Curses!! That archer surely knows how to prevent short range battle!! How can I hit her if she moves so fast?? Come on! Think!! _ thought Kisame furiously. Apparently, he was thinking the same thought as Naruto's first thought about Rhaera. He thought the archer was a she.

Meanwhile, Rhaera thought about how to give the shark faced man a great damage. His regular arrows were limited. Every archer knows that. Unless, he use 'those' arrows. No. It would be a waste of chakra. _ It looks like his big blade can drain chakra. And it's not slice, but shave. What a multifunction weapon for a bloodlust person like him… _ thought Rhaera as he furrowed his eyebrows. _ And I can't waste my time to him. Naruto is still a genin. And he definitely doesn't know how to deal with a Mangekyou sharingan. I'm luckier, tough. Because I'm blind and the illusion won't affect me. I guess I must use this special arrow. _ Rhaera took a yellow colored arrow and shot it towards Kisame.

Kisame noticed the difference from the previous arrows and managed to block it again. But this time, the arrow stuck at his samehada. And he noticed that Rhaera smirked triumphantly. And he took a look at his Samehada. His eyes widened. His samehada began to melt and there was a faint smoke on it.

"How is it? It's my favorite arrow. I call it; acid arrow. I made it from a giant slug's acid. Nothing can stand it," explained Rhaera with a daring tone that only a jounin or someone above them dared to say it to a very pissed off Kisame.

"You bitch!! How dare you break my samehada!!! You'll PAY!!!" angry veins could be seen on Kisame's forehead and temples.

Rhaera's eyebrows twitched.

"If you MEAN ** son ** of a bitch, I won't mind that," said Rhaera with a voice that clearly said 'I'm-judged-as-a-girl-AGAIN'. Kisame's expression was as horrible as if he was defeated by a beginner.

"You mean you are a MALE??" asked Kisame unbelievably. How could a male be THIS beautiful?? Even Itachi or his little brother, Sasuke were defeated.

"So you up till now thought that I'm a girl?? Man, all people are just the same…" sighed Rhaera tiredly. Both seemed to be forgot their fight. Neither of them nor Itachi noticed that Mayu had exited the scene to call for help.

"Maybe this one is not!!" yelled Naruto as he jumped past Rhaera while Itachi was tailing the blond boy. Rhaera bent down right before Itachi, who was holding a kunai and looked more than ready to slice anybody's neck, jumped past him. Kisame took this as a chance and jumped towards Rhaera to strike him. But then again, Rhaera dodged it.

"NARUTO, YOU DUMBASS!!! NO WONDER WHY THAT LAZY LOOKING CHUUNIN SAID THAT YOU'RE AN IDIOT!! NEXT TIME USE ANOTHER ROUTE IF YOU WANT TO ESCAPE FROM A MURDERER!!!" shouted Rhaera so furiously and loud that Naruto, Itachi, and Kisame sure that all the people in Konoha and the surrounding area was turning their head to this direction right now.

In the same time at Tsunade's office, all of the ninja and the advisors were waiting Tsunade to begin to open the Shodai's (First Hokage) diary seal. Tsunade looked to the advisors for sure and they nodded. Tsunade took a deep breath to relax her self. She held a thin knife in her right hand and on her desk there was the scrolls. She would try the blood method that she know from her dream. She was feeling ready but a bit of worried feeling came to her mind. What if it was not succeeded? What kinds of method she must use if she didn't succeed? What kind of writings in there if she succeeded to open it? But she knew that if she didn't try, she would never know. She prepared to slice her palm as the others silently gulped.

"This will be it!" she brought her knife down but the knife never reached her palm.

BANG-BANG-BANG!!

Because sounds of a glass hit by something three times startled and stopped her. She turned around to see who the hell was the 'someone' that has the nerve to interfere her. What she saw was a little girl with orange hair and purple eyes that was held by two ANBU guards. It was Mayu.

"Let me go!! I want to meet the Hokage!!" yelled the little girl furiously as she struggled from the two ANBU's strong grip in vain.

"No, you can't!! Hokage's on an important business!!" said the ANBU at her right.

"Then who is the old hag that watching us??" asked Mayu as she attempted to stomp one of the ANBU's foot with an indescribable power for a little girl like her and succeeded. While the said ANBU flinched in pain, she quickly took the other's arm and threw him to the foot-pained one. As the result, the ANBU fell to the bottom ground (remember that the Hokage's office is on second or more floor). But trained as they are, they landed on two feet and jumped back to the window to give the girl a piece of their mind. But before they could do that, Tsunade had stopped them.

"Go back to your posts. Let me handle this brat," said Tsunade (too) calmly. But the truth was, in her heart she was in fury. The two ANBU bowed and backed to their post while Mayu entered the office from the window.

"So? Why are you called me in such an urgent? You better have a good reason because I have a very important business right now," said Tsunade. The little girl was still upset but decided to not to start the fire. Then her expression changed from fury to panic.

"Hokage-san!! Please help my friend!! He is attacked by two myst.erious men! And the one that called Naruto is there too!! Please help them!!" hearing the girl's explanation, Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"What are these mysterious men look alike?" asked Tsunade. Mayu tried to remember in her panic.

"Eee… chotto (wait)… there are one man with big body and a shark like face and one man with long hair that tied into low ponytail and red eyes. Both are wearing the same coat with red clouds pattern," explained Mayu. Those were more than enough to explain the Jounins, ANBU, and Hokage that the said men were Itachi and Kisame.

Tsunade grabbed the little girl's shoulder and shook her. "Where are they??"

As if on cue, someone's angry shout reached their ears. They turned their head to the window and caught something like 'Naruto', 'dumbass', and 'murderer'.

"There they are, somewhere in the forest, just look into the shout direction," if this was not an urgent, all people that in the office would sweat-dropped at Mayu's sentence.

"All right then!! Three Jounins and four ANBU, come with me!!"

"Hey, Naruto. Have any good idea?" asked Rhaera between his harsh breath. He was beginning to run out his arrows. And he could barely sent Kisame and Itachi away from them. Both of them were hiding beyond trees and bushes.

"How about run?"

"But HOOOWWW??!" screamed Rhaera. Itachi and Kisame had appeared behind and in front of them.

"Just move your legs as fast as you can!!" shouted Naruto as he began to run.

"I know that!! But the problem is, you are not as fast as them!!" shouted Rhaera as he dodged from both Samehada and Itachi's attack.

"What do you mean??!" shouted Naruto angrily.

"You're a SLUG compared to me and them!!" Rhaera added some or more pressure to the 'slug' word. _ And the problem is; I'm worried of you… _ Actually, Rhaera could run away easily. But like his thought, he worried for Naruto.

_ As if he is faster than me! But he is… _ thought Naruto. He didn't notice that Kisame swung his Samehada to Naruto's side to knock him out. Rhaera, who 'sensed' this, quickly pushed Naruto away with his body. As the result, Rhaera sent flying to the side and hit a tree with a sickening thud while Naruto just tripped to the ground. Itachi took the chance and lunged forward to attack Naruto.

Naruto was _dead_ if the Hokage, Jounin(s), and ANBU weren't arrive at the right time.

No matter how great Itachi and how daring Kisame was, they still didn't stand the chance to win from three Jounins, four ANBU, and one Sannin (or Hokage) and maybe more. "Kisame, we retreat, now," commanded Itachi to his shark face partner. Kisame groaned but decided to follow Itachi and they vanished to the forest.

"Hokage-sama, must we chase them?" asked one ANBU. Tsunade shook her head.

"Don't. We don't know what they are planning, this can be a trap," explained her. She turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, are you okay?" asked the sannin. Naruto only groaned from some of his bruises. But otherwise, he was feeling okay.

"Ask that boy over there," Naruto pointed to Rhaera who was unconscious under a big tree, "His condition is more doubting than me," continued Naruto.

At first, Tsunade wondered WHICH boy. She has only seen a GIRL. Except; that 'girl' was the BOY.

A/N: Poor Rhaera, expected to be a girl for the third time in this story…

Tsunade went to Rhaera's place and checked the boy. After a few moments she frowned.

"His body is okay but his head was hit hard. I doubt he will be fully okay. He may be unconscious for one week. Honestly, Naruto," Tsunade turned her head to face Naruto.

"What has happened to him?" asked Tsunade. Naruto shifted uncomfortably.

"Eeehh… he protected me from Kisame by took the blow instead left me to take it," said Naruto with embarrassment. How could he be so stupid? He made someone risked his life for protect him again! Wasn't Iruka and Sasuke were enough??

Tsunade sighed. "What happened is happened. We cannot change it. Come on, we bring him to a hospital. And we need to take care of your wounds too," said her. And they silently made their way to Konoha.

Naruto has been waiting for Rhaera to wake up. The boy laid on the white hospital bed. And the room smelled medicines. His attire has changed into white hospital robe. Naruto felt guilty, though Rhaera's injury was not that bad to cause death. His right arms and head were full of medical plasters. Mayu was peeling some apples and oranges. Naruto didn't sure if Mayu do it consciously or not. Because she has been peeling for thirty minutes and there were 7 peeled apples and 4 peeled oranges on the hospital's table. Of course neither she nor Naruto has the interest on eat them.

They heard a soft groan and they quickly looked to Rhaera. The boy apparently woke up (don't know why, but it seems that his blindfold couldn't be stripped from his head) and was trying to sit. Naruto quickly helped him before Mayu could.

"What…? Where am I? And why is it so dark?" asked Rhaera as if he didn't know he was blind. Naruto frowned but Mayu didn't notice it.

"Rhaera nii-san!! We're in hospital. Are you okay?" asked Mayu enthusiastically but softly.

"I just have a bad headache. By the way, is Rhaera is my name?" asked Rhaera to them. Naruto fought the urge to smack his head to a wall.

_Oh, gods…_

Three cloaked and hooded figures were standing on a watery surface. Their surroundings were like the sea of cloud. They are watching the surface of water with seriousness. They saw Uchiha Sasuke, was walking to his room from Orochimaru's list of train.

sigh "What will our mother comment about this? The training is definitely SUCK! Isn't it better if we are the one who train him?" said a small as a thirteen years old. The figure's accent and voice was high pitched like a girl. And maybe she is a girl. Her cloak color was pink with red border.

"No, we can't," forbade a stern but young male voice. The first figure turned to who said that. The second figure has almost the same age appearance but he was higher. And he was wearing grey colored cloak with white border. "We are not supposed to do that. Because; we mustn't let ourselves to slip into someone's business without his or her permission," said the boy.

"We don't want to get any trouble aren't we? Our uncle's missing is more than enough anyway…" this time was the third figure that spoke. The figure has the same appearance and voice with the first one but her voice was lot calmer and wiser. And she was wearing red colored cloak with yellow border.

"Is it just me, or are you two REALLY beginning to sound like mother?" asked the first girl. The other two shot a dreadful glare to her and responded back together.

"And you are beginning to sound like that overgrown green pussy," shot them. The girl seemed to have an 'I'm-leveled-to-a-cat' look on her face.

"By the way," the second girl tried to change the very boring and useless subject. "that old-snake-tamer JUST doesn't know how to train an Uchiha PROPERLY," she added some pressure in 'just' and 'properly' words. The first girl stared at her.

"Why did you say 'that old-snake-tamer' to that 'child', when we are nearly two hundreds years old?" asked the girl confusedly.

"Well, let's just say; it is more comfortable that way…" explained the one in red. The three was too carried up by their own arguments so they didn't notice that something was watching them all the time and started to near them. It was until a lazy-lady like voice reached their ear.

"Hmm…hmm… never stop argument with each other, aren't you?"

The three looked up. A middle size cat with green fur and silver eyes was floating above them with a clear amusement on its face. The boy of the three's lips curved into a slight pout.

"You again… Tsubaki," hissed the boy. Tsubaki looked as she was hurt.

"Hey, don't speak to me with such a hate. I never done something wrong to you all, am I?" asked Tsubaki with an 'I'm-innocent' tone.

The girl in red fought the urge to spit. "Your PRESENCE is the one that is wrong," pointed her out. Tsubaki looked like she was fighting for her patience existence.

"Well, because you ALL so fking hate me, then I won't tell you the advice I want you to know just a second ago," said Tsubaki as she prepared to leave.

"What is that?" asked the girl in pink. Tsubaki turned with an angry face.

"I thought you hate me," asked Tsubaki. The girl pouted.

"They are, but I'm not." And that was true. It was only the girl that seemed to be nice to the green cat. While the others hate the cat with all of the heart they have. Tsubaki sighed in cat style.

"Alright, I tell you something. You maybe cannot teach him, but you can lead him to the right path, right?" asked Tsubaki. They agreed.

"But how? He is definitely not the type that listens to people's advice," asked the boy.

"Why don't you use 'that' forbidden technique to Sasuke and Naruto? And the 'second' one to that ice cube Itachi?" said Tsubaki. Their face darkened.

"You mean THAT jutsu??! NO WAY!!! We are going to be killed by mother!!" shouted the girl in red.

"Any other idea?" asked Tsubaki. They thought for a while and shook their head. Tsubaki smirked triumphantly.

"Then do it," she said that as she vanished from the sea-of-cloud like place. She didn't notice what the boy mumbled.

"Cats nowadays…"

########  
End Scroll 3  
########

**Hello… is anyone read my story? This is the longest chapter I've ever write in this story for now. If not, I'll discontinued it. So review it (even the anonymous reviewers) and I continue. The next is going to be my favorite chapter. Khu-khu-khu… MWUA-HA-HA-HA!! You all will see how cruel the three figures and Tsubaki are. Or maybe, how cruel I am?**


	5. Scroll 4: Shopping Time? Mind Switch! OH...

Hidden Spirits  
A Naruto Fan Fiction  
By: Climax 

Last time I forgot to put disclaimer, so, I put an all chapter disclaimer so I don't have to write it again.  
Disclaimer for all chapters: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO but other new characters I made up in this story, are totally mine. 

**Sorry if my story idea or characters is similar to someone's story, I don't know really! Because there are nearly six thousand Naruto fan-fiction in and it's impossible to read them all, right?**

--------------------------------------------------  
Scroll 4: Shopping Time?? Mind Switch?! OH NOOO!!!  
--------------------------------------------------

A servant walked into his master's room. The house was old and Japanese styled. But the house was still as good as new. The servant kneeled before opened the slide door. "Danna (master), this is your lunch," she said. 

No answer. The room was completely silent. 

"Danna?" she asked. Then she pushed her courage to enter the room. She search and search but she couldn't find her master. She called the guards and the guards help her to search their master. But no one could find the master. So, they decided to search across the village but they still didn't find him. After a day, they decided one thing. Their master is missing. 

"Nadeshiko! Nadeshiko! NADESHIKOOOOOO!!!" screamed a middle aged man. 

"What is it? You don't need to scream, I can hear you," asked the said woman. Nadeshiko was taking a bath in a small hot spring. Of course the man had to speak outside the area. 

"It's- it's…" stuttered the man. And Nadeshiko finished it. 

"I know, that little brat is missing, right?" 

The man gaped. "How can you…" 

"I know from six days ago. It was surprising that the villagers found it now," answered the woman. "Then-" 

"I'll find him and dragged his naughty ass back to the village. This is my yearly visit to Konoha anyway…" cut the woman. And the man heard a small explosive sound from the spring. 

"Who are you going to inform?" asked the man. 

"Those three triplets. They are in Konoha right now…" 

Naruto was in Tsunade's office. He was waiting for Tsunade to show up. The reason he was here because he didn't know about what to do with Rhaera and Mayu. Surely the two kids didn't have any relative. He was told to wait because Tsunade had a business. 

The office door opened, revealed a very pissed off Tsunade. 

"What's with that sour face, Tsunade baa-chan (granny)?" asked Naruto, trying to get Tsunade's nerves out. Surprisingly, the said Hokage didn't give a damn about the nickname Naruto called. She was just like a ghost. Rather than walking, she looked like floating to her desk. And she maybe didn't notice that Naruto was there too. So, Naruto just gaped. 

She slumped to her chair, mumbling something like: "Someone has to PAY" with a scary tone that Naruto more than sure with that tone she could make someone with steel mental will start to run away. Something BAD must be happened when she was on her business. Honestly, Naruto wanted to run away too. He rather deal with Itachi than face a very, very, and very pissed off Tsunade. At least, Itachi is not a sannin and would not kill him for now. But no, not without spoke his business here. 

"Damn that thief," mumbled Tsunade again. This time it caught Naruto's attention. WHAT kind of THIEF that dare to steal something from a HOKAGE?? Naruto? Yes, he ever stole a forbidden scroll. But swear to gods, it was not him this time. An S-class missing nin? Yeah, maybe. But that thief better to start to run away FAR from Konoha now if he/she/them didn't want to die in the scary granny's hand. 

Okay, sit here and do nothing, was not going to solve any problem. So, Naruto began to gain Tsunade's notice. 

"Tsunade baa-chan?" 

No answer. Except her mumbling about what she want to do to the thief if she ever found he/she/them. Naruto decided to ignore it than listening it. Maybe he would get nightmare if he listen to it. 

"Tsunade baa-can?!" This time louder. 

Still no respond. 

Being a loud-mouthed idiot really didn't help him to be a patience person. Naruto went to Tsunade's right side and took a deeeeepp breath. 

"TSUNADE **OBAA-CHAAAAANNNNN** (grandmother)!!!!" screamed Naruto right into her right ear that he sure the Hokage's ear would hear a ngiiiiingg sound. Tsunade nearly fell from her chair. 

"WHAT IS IT??!!" screamed Tsunade so loud until her saliva was burst out and landed on Naruto's face. Then she stopped and her face softened a BIT. "Oh, Naruto. I didn't know that you are here." Disgusted, Naruto took a clean handkerchief that Mayu borrowed him earlier and wiped his face so many times until his face felt hot. 

"Geez, baa-chan. You don't have to bath me with your saliva…" grumbled Naruto behind the soft fabric. _'Didn't know that you're here', what the FK!! I have been here for THIRTY MINUTES!! Man, I think Ero-sennin is right. She really IS getting old,_thought Naruto dryly. 

"So? What are you want with me? I don't have all day to you, you know," asked Tsunade. 

"Neither do I," and Naruto began to speak his problem to Tsunade… 

"Fuuhhh!! That was close!!" sighed a figure with beautiful, wavy brown hair and small body. She wore a short sleeves shirt with a fishnet vest and a skirt that more short than her knees. She was sitting on a big tree's branch not really far away from Hokage's office and was playing with two scrolls. No doubt they were the First's diary. Her hair was tied into two high ponytails and because her hair wasn't many, the ponytails didn't look thick like Ino's. But the ponytails didn't stop her for wearing a loose hood. So, her face was unknown to who didn't know. 

"Don't feel relief, we still have a business after this," said a very similar to her voice. She had the same attire, only the color was red meanwhile the first one was pink and the skirt passed her knees. Her hair was the same shade only brighter. 

"HEY! Can't I feel satisfied even for a one sweet moment?? I bet that Godaime Hokage (5th Hokage) is feeling so pissed right now!!" said the first girl so loud that she almost yelled. Suddenly, a new figure fell and landed on the same branch. 

"I'll just tell you one thing: don't piss someone with 'kage' title especially a woman. Women can be scarier than men, you know." The new figure was a boy with short, wavy black hair and had the same attire except he wore a pair of shorts and his cloth's color was black. He didn't wear a hood, but a black kasa (if you confused, it is the one like Itachi and Kisame wears). 

"OH, COME ON you two. Me, myself alone is greater than two sannin already," moaned the little girl in pink with a little 'I'm-the-best' tone in her voice. The others glare daggers at her. 

"You can satisfy as much as you can when you can beat me or Wakaya aniki," said the girl in red as her finger pointed herself and then the boy. 

"And what mother said about not underestimate anybody, Yuukako?" asked the boy named Wakaya. The girl in pink, named Yuukako pouted. 

"Geez, why do you all ALWAYS such a horrible pain in ass? Especially you, Yuusako nee-chan," said Yuukako. 

The girl named Yuusako just shrugged. "I can't help it. Because you self is a terrible pain in mind, too." Yuukako glared to her older sister's remark. 

Wakaya felt that fortunately, he was the oldest of the three triplets. "Alright you two, stop arguing already. I have took care of the preparations so you two, must make Naruto and Sasuke sleep peacefully this night. I don't want to do all the jobs ALONE," commanded Wakaya to her two little sisters who suddenly felt guilty. 

Yuukako saluted. "Right on my way, _papa_. Nee-chan! You take care Sasuke and I go to Naruto!" she said as she jumped and vanished from her two remaining siblings sight before the slightly older girl could protest. 

"Lazy-bum," cursed Yuusako. Wakaya grinned. 

"I think that the one you called stupid know how far it is from Konoha to Oto (Sound), hmm…hmm…" Wakaya kept nodding his head slightly. Yuusako hoped that her glare could torture this boy in front of her. 

"Seal your mouth, aniki. Before I make you," threatened Yuusako before vanishing in the same way as Yuukako. Wakaya sighed. 

"Girls now and then…" Then he shoved his hands into his shorts' pockets. But he quickly pulled out his hands because he felt things that weren't belong to his. He looked to his hands and he saw the two scrolls which Yuukako stole from the Fifth Hokage. Maybe the youngest of the triplets putted them to his pocket when she left. He didn't notice it. Maybe, Yuusako didn't too. That proved their mother's theory about 'don't underestimate someone even how weak he/she/them looked'. 

"Guess I must say that theory to myself and Yuusako…" 

He was about to leave when he saw Rhaera and Mayu was heading to a random food shop. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of them. 

"They…" he mumbled. Then he shook his head. No. He had to be wrong. It's not HIM. He couldn't feel any strange presence. But still, he found the orange haired girl's presence was quite disturbing. He was more than knew the distinctive feature of people's chakra from 'that' place. But… what kind of reason for someone likes her to be here? Wasn't it forbidden to her to leave her village? Or… she came for that scrolls? Maybe mother was right when explaining that the two scrolls mustn't be read by any outsider. It was not the right time. To be exact, it was never the right time. But if she came for that scrolls, she should be the one who have them, not he or Yuukako. It was right that she wasn't any greater than them, but she still capable to do it and she was earlier here. 

And the boy beside her… he wasn't totally blind. He could sense that his sight was sealed by something. But he didn't know if that thing was do on purpose or not. And the strange thing from that boy wasn't only his blindfolded eyes. It was his bow. No matter how simple and rusty it looked, no illusion could fool him. Other people yes, but not him. He would think that it was a mere bow if it wasn't resonating life sign that could only be seen by his villagers and the girl's villagers. But if that boy was with her, no wonder that the bow was given by her. But it wouldn't hurt to check, right? 

He was about to 'test' his theory when he heard a loud shout from Hokage's Tower. It said (shouted), "No way!! No fking way!!" The villagers could more than guess that it was Naruto's shout. No one in Konoha could rival Naruto's loud voice except Iruka. He looked to the Hokage's Tower and then backed to the two kids, torn between curiosity and a determining feeling to prove his theory. Then he decided to head to the Hokage's Tower. Maybe Yuukako has cause a trouble again since she had the 'Naruto Part' job and she never could stay tight. With a sigh, he vanished to the Hokage's Tower. 

"Good afternoon!! Welcome to our shop!! Can I help you?" asked a middle-aged lady. Mayu nodded. Her face was plastered with a cheerful smile. 

"Yes! I need some wheat flour, pepper, salt…" 

Rhaera waited Mayu to finish her shopping outside. He quickly learned to rely on his ear, nose, and sense to 'see'. It was 'remember' than 'learn'. The smell of vegetables, fruits, raw meat, and other foods was filling the air. No wonder, they were in a market zone. Then he smelled a strange but familiar smell. Then he felt sleepy… 

"Rhaera nii-chan!! I'm finished!! Let's go to the meat shop!!" said Mayu cheerfully. Rhaera nodded. "Right." 

Mayu felt that this was not the Rhaera she felt started from hospital but she ignored it. She knew the reason anyway. She turned and walked to the said meat shop, knowing that Rhaera would follow her. 

'Rhaera' heard a rustled leaves sound. He turned to the tree Wakaya and the others used to be. He smirked a little devilish smirk. 

"It looks like your investigating skill isn't improved much, Wakaya…" 

"Rhaerea nii-chan!! What are you waiting for?? Come on! We must back before Naruto nii-chan back!!" yelled Mayu. She was five meters from Rhaera now. Rhaera snapped. He didn't remember what happened except a strange feeling of sleepiness and… emptiness. He must be has a little after effects from the painkillers he took from hospital to reduce his head and backache. Yes, it must be it. 

"Rhaera nii-chaaannn!!! Did you hear me??" Mayu shouted as she stomped her feet to the ground below. She was getting impatience. 

"Uh? Right," then he caught up Mayu to find a meat shop. 

Mayu narrowed her eyes a little while Rhaera followed her. _He has backed…_

Sasuke panted harshly. He has trained himself nearly over limit. After his breath calmed down, he walked towards a big tree and sank down. He lied down on the fresh grass and felt the wind blow his face and bangs gently. Under a shaded tree after training was his favorite spot in Otogakure (Hidden Village of sound). It became his favorite spot because: one, it was very comfortable. Two, there was no Sakura and other girls that would nagging him in Oto. Because, Oto was a newborn village and there was rarely girls around his age. Three, no OROCHIMARU and his lackeys. The reason was; he had threatened Orochimaru to not to let his lackeys watch him after he finished his training back then. He did not really lying when he said he needs three things that all human want (privacy, freedom, and comfort) while he stays at Oto and wouldn't think two times to leave the village if his request wasn't accepted. But it looks like the second one wasn't really accepted. 

He staid there until suddenly there was a loud thump from his right. He got up quickly and looked to the direction. There was an old woman with a brown horse. It looked like one of her pack had fell from her horse and she was getting trouble to lift it back to the horse. Sensed nothing dangerous from her, Sasuke carefully approached the woman. 

"Can I help you?" asked Sasuke. No matter how many times Naruto said that he was a moody bastard, he was still couldn't let an old woman having a simple trouble. The woman startled and turned around. She was wearing a pair of oval shaped glasses. She eyed Sasuke curiously and smiled. 

"Oh, yes please. Can you help me to bring this heavy pack back to the horse?" asked the old lady politely. Sasuke nodded. 

"No problem." And he easily lifted the pack and tied it to the horse tightly. He checked the knot to make sure it was not loose enough to drop the pack again. 

"All done," said him to the old woman. The old woman smiled warmly. 

"Thanks a lot. You're such a good kid. I don't know what I must do if you aren't here…" said the old woman. Sasuke shook his head with his disagreement. 

"No. I don't deserve to be called 'a good kid'," he said without lying. Yeah, following Orochimaru was more than enough to be called a bad kid. If Naruto was here, Sasuke didn't know if the loud-mouthed blond would laugh to him or protesting to the old woman. 

"Oh? Maybe other people call you bad kid, but for me you are just a lost kind kid," she lowered her voice at the last part, made Sasuke didn't understand what she said. 

"Huh?" questioned Sasuke out loud. The woman smiled again. Then she took a little bundle from her previous pack and gave it to Sasuke. "Here, it's filled with cookies and some fruit juices. Hope you like it," she said with a 'thanks-a-lot' smile. Sasuke didn't take the pack but eyed the old woman. 

"I can't take that," said Sasuke plainly. The woman raised her eyebrows. 

"Why can't you?" 

Sasuke looked to other direction to avoid the old woman's look. "Because; I don't deserve any payment from you. All I do is just lifted a pack back," he explained plainly. 

"But that pack is so heavy!" complained the old woman. She couldn't let someone helped her without any payment. 

"Not for me," shot Sasuke back. The woman sighed and placed her two hands on her hip. A motherly-scolding-stance. 

"Listen kid, a person who got helped by someone, must pay that help back. No matter what's going on. If he/she/them not pays the help back, consciously or not, he/she/they will feel uneasy. AND," she added one more advice to Sasuke who was going to speak his opinion. 

"Never feel that you don't deserve any shape of kindness. Because all humans -no- all living things deserve both kindness and hatefulness." Sasuke was taken aback by the old woman's wisdom. 

"If you still feel aren't deserve enough, then I ask you one more help." Sasuke waited the woman to ask for help. 

"Is this Wind country?" asked her. Sasuke would fell if he wasn't a calm boy. 

"No. Totally no. This is Sound country and the Wind country is FAR at West," explained Sasuke. He said the word 'far' as clearly as possible. The old woman bent her head to her side. 

"That's strange. I'm sure I have followed the map correctly from Wave country," she said as she took a map from her pocket and checked it. Sasuke noticed her fault and sighed in frustration. 

"Ma'am, your map is UPSIDE down," he pointed. 

"Oh, my! Well, I guess I'm getting old, am I?" she laughed embarrassedly. "Well then, I have to go," she said as she shoved the cookies and juices bundle to Sasuke. "Goodbye, kid! Make sure you eat the cookies and drink the fruit juices!! I bet you won't be sorry!!" and she vanished to the woods. 

Sasuke sighed again and stared at the bundle. Suddenly, a large growl came from his stomach. Well, it was not so bad to receive payment from somebody, right? Sasuke walked back to the previous tree and sat at the ground. He opened the bundle and looked to it. His mouth went watery when he looked the contents. 

There were animal shaped cookies, two chocolate muffins, one vanilla muffin, five sandwiches, orange juice, cold strawberry milk shake that placed in a thermos like place, and… one mini sized scroll? Sasuke took the very little scroll. It was so little that its usage was just for fortune telling or for a message that sent by a dove. Sasuke opened it the surprisingly long scroll and read what its content while his other hand took one of the muffins and brought it to his mouth. He munched the soft and delicious cake while his eyes were wandering to the scroll. 

_Random old woman's random message: You think that you are walking in the right path to your goal. But the truth is; you are distancing yourself from your goal. The things you are doing now is completely useless and just bring destruction for both of you and other people. But don't worry; the real training is going to begin soon. And you can solve your problem with the same way as a pair of parents and their child or a lost kid with a map or maybe a student with a hard logical problem. You just need to know one word to guide you to your goal. As long as you believe at your precious ones, you'll not lose. _

PS: This is just my hobby to write 'though things', so don't need to mind it for now if you like. But I always believe you'll need these words someday. Keep it near you. 

Sasuke swallowed the last bite of the muffin and stared at the note. It looks like that old woman knows more than to make delicious cakes. Oh well, many people said that the more old somebody, the more wisdom it becomes. Great exception for Orochimaru. Unknown by him, someone was watching him… 

The old woman was watching him. She was standing behind a big tree. A satisfied smirk was on her face. 

"Why do you wear that form? It is ugly, you know…" said someone behind her. The old woman didn't need to turn. She knew who is behind her. 

"But it's nice being an old woman. You'll feel that you have authority for the young ones… you sometimes feel that too, right Tsubaki?" asked the old woman. Tsubaki grinned. 

"Yeah yeah, but change back, please. I feel that I'm talking to a century year old ghost…" said Tsubaki lazily. The old woman puffed into smoke. After the smoke cleared, Yuusako was the one who stand in front of and faced Tsubaki. Her eyes still were still hidden behind her loose red hood. 

"You forget that I'm 'dead' almost two hundreds years ago…" reminded Yuusako coldly. Tsubaki grumbled. 

"Whatever… by the way, do you think that your plan gonna be a success?" asked Tsubaki. 

"OF course it will! If not, I won't do it, will I?" asked Yuusako with a little resent tone. 

"By the way, what did you put in those foods and drinks? I want those foods too if those aren't dangerous…" asked Tsubaki. 

Yuusako mumbled something like: 'sweet toothed cat' before explaining, "Only some 'medicine' that will help him to have a very peaceful sleep this night…" she said with a smirk. "Just one bite or gulp will enough…" added her proudly. 

"I doubt it's not for help him…" 

"Yes it is..!" 

"Mayuuu…! Aren't we finished already..?" whined a tired Rhaera. His face was hidden behind dozens of groceries and other things that called 'ingredients' he brought. Mayu didn't turn. Her eyes were busy to search something while her mouth answering. 

"With food, yes we are. Just two last things…" said her. 

"What's your mean by 'two last things'??" asked Rhaera again. He didn't know why but it seemed that he couldn't bring his anger to Mayu. Maybe it was because of the girl's innocent attitude. 

Mayu abruptly stopped. She found what she was searching. "We are here!" she stated. 

"What the heck?!" shouted Rhaera. From the up roared newly fabric smell, Rhaera guessed that they were in front of the place where the males hate most when they were shopping with the females. Guess what? It was; clothes seller area. It was rather market than area because there were so many stands at this road. This place was the last thing Rhaera wanted to go when he was shopping. 

"Mayuuu..! Why we go to this place??" asked Rhaera. He was sounding like a tired husband who accompanying his wife to shop. Mayu gave him a weird look. 

"Of course we want to get clothes! From the start, nii-chan missed our clothes and I don't change mine for a week!! If nii-chan doesn't believe me, smell your clothes!!" yelled Mayu angrily. Despite the large pile on his hands, Rhaera tried to smell his shoulder, seconds later… 

"Yikes… it's reek…" said Rhaera with disgust. 

"See what I mean?" asked Mayu. Rhaera, like it or not, had to follow Mayu to the cloth stores. Hopefully it wouldn't be long… 

Several minutes later… 

"Mayu, aren't we supposed to be going home now?" asked Rhaera. If the first pile was called 'dozens', this one was 'tons'. 

"I said two last things, right? The first is done and now is the very last…" she said as she looked to a small piece of paper. It looks like the contents was one random shop's address. 

"And what's that last thing?" asked Rhaera. "I feel nothing miss…" he added quickly. 

Mayu stopped in front of a small building. The building was full of gel, shampoo, conditioner, and 'friends' smells plus hair dryer, scissors, and hair cutter sounds. You can guess what it is… 

Rhaera groaned, "Mayu, don't tell me I have to…" 

"…have a haircut," finished Mayu. "Nii-chan's hair is starting to get a mess…" explained Mayu before Rhaera could ask. 

Of course you can tell how pissed off Rhaera. Growing hair until it reached your knees isn't something easy anyway. And Mayu easily said that he had to cut it? No way, not in his life. 

"But, as my lack memory told me, I took it care carefully, right?? And I don't let it to be messy! I tied it into a neat braid, right??" informed Rhaera. 

Mayu shot him a glare. "OF COURSE nii-chan does. But the problem is not that nii-chan takes care it or not, but how nii-chan LOOKED like with that nice girly hair on nii-chan's head! Nii-chan just needs a ribbon to be a perfect image of a girl!!" 

That had to hit Rhaera hard. Judging from how wide he dropped his jaw. "You must be lying," he stated. 

"Heck no! You can hold a survey and I'm sure nii-chan will get one hundred percent for a 'girl' title!!" shouted Mayu back. 

Rhaera sighed. It was really not his day. But he would not give up. Deep in his mind, somehow he knew that if he cut his hair, he would get a bad life. 

But it was too late for him. He already dragged by Mayu to the building. Inside, he met one of the scariest people in his life. An overly cheerful fashion consultant. 

"Oh my! What a cute little girl!!" squealed the consultant. Of course, it was meant to Rhaera. It was surprisingly enough that she could see what was behind the pile of things Rhaera hold. 

Mayu cleared her throat. "Sorry, ma'am but this 'cute-little-girl' is a he," she said that as she gave Rhaera an 'I'm-right' look. Of course, Rhaera couldn't see it since he wears a blindfold. 

But that only made the consultant more and more excited. "Oh!! I've never seen such a pretty boy like him! Oohh..! I really wanted to dress him up! Hey little girl, if you let me dress him up as I please, I'll give you a free charge for him!" 

This, lighten Mayu up. "Really??!" 

The consultant nodded. 

"All right! But can you make nii-chan more… boyish?" 

"Nothing that I can't do about fashion and dress up," the consultant declared proudly. 

While the two women were busy talking about what they would make Rhaera to, Rhaera carefully and silently sneaked out of the building. But before even one of his feet reached the door… 

"All right!! It's decided!!" yelled the consultant and Mayu at the same time. 

Rhaera wanted to scream for help so much but his neck already seized by one of the consultant's arms (with an amazing speed that could rival Itachi's) before he had the chance to open his mouth. The consultant dragged Rhaera to her 'special room', completely ignoring the boy's gasps of chocked breath. Meanwhile Mayu just waved her right hand as if Rhaera was going to a long trip. 

With a last long shout from Rhaera, "HEELLLPPP!! I'M GOING TO BE RAPED!!!" they were missing to the room. Seconds later… 

"Aarrghh! Stop it! It hurts!" 

"Shut up and don't move!" 

"OUCH!! Can you be gentler??!" 

The people outside the room were blushing. Of course they got a WRONG perverted idea. Actually inside, the consultant was brushing Rhaera's long hair before cut it. a/n: ; I know it's a bad joke 

Minutes later… 

"Noooo!!! I don't want to get out!!" 

"WHY? You looked so pretty! I don't see a reason to not to be looked by people!" 

"Because you said that- I have!!" 

"All right, you looked so handsome!" 

After that shout, Rhaera was pushed out of the room. Now, all people could see why the consultant said that Rhaera looked so pretty or handsome. 

There, stood Rhaera with his appearance changed greatly. He was more… masculine. His used to be long green hair was short now. The cut style was almost similar to Sasuke. Only that his hair was less spiky -1-. His cloths were a dark green tank top with high neck, a long light green scarf that reached the ground, and a pair of long as knees shorts with black color. His shoes were ninja styled (the one that Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, etc wore) but it was longer so it looked like boots a little. EVERYBODY (Mayu was not exception) was entranced at the sight. 

Mayu wouldn't recognized him if he wasn't wearing his blindfold. The blindfold was a bit messy. No doubt the consultant had tried to pry it off from Rhaera. Rhaera blushed. Even he couldn't see, he could feel the stare the people were giving him. 

"Don't stare at me! I'm not a store mannequin!!" yelled Rhaera. But people were too entranced by him. Especially young females. 

"How was it? I know I'm great!!" said the consultant proudly. 

"Yes," Mayu breathed. "you are." After that, Mayu quickly went in front of Rhaera and hold his slim hands with her small hands. 

"Nii-chan!! Let me be your number one fans!!" she said with glittering effect on her eyes. Rhaera sweat-dropped. All this time (she told) she was with him was a _futile attempt_ to 'wake' his 'handsome side'? That was more than surprising… 

"Tsunade baa-chan, there is no way that the two MUST live with me!" protested Naruto. 

"Yes there is!!" yelled Tsunade back. "Because, my head is aching terribly now and I don't have time to think for another matter!!!" 

"What kind of Hokage are you?? A Hokage is supposed to help his/her villagers!!" shouted Naruto. 

"YES! But not EVERY problem!! Now, OUT!!" with that, Naruto was thrown out from the office by Tsunade's kick. Gai, who was just came back from his mission and was going to enter the Hokage's office to have another mission, was suddenly knocked down to the floor because Naruto hit him. 

"Ow…" groaned Gai. 

"Geez… I should know that I mustn't talk to her when she was pissed off." 

Wakaya sighed in relief. So it was not Yuukako. He was watching the arguments from another building top. He decided to go down before any of the ANBUs suspecting him. Suddenly, he heard something barked from his behind. He turned and found a cute little puppy holding a branch in its mouth. 

"Sorry little dog, but I don't have any time to play with you," said Wakaya warmly. But the puppy stare him with a pair of large eyes that no one could resist them. Wakaya sighed. 

"All right. But just one time okay?" said Wakaya in defeat. The dog barked happily and wiggled its tail. But just when he took the branch… 

Poof!! It turned to a makimono (ninja scroll). Surprised, he took the scroll and read it. 

"Oh, gods… 'he' do it again…" 

"I'm home," Naruto said that more to him self. He knew there was no one to greet him in his home. But that was what he thought until he smelled something very delicious. It must be the smell of ramen. Yes, he knew it. He 'floated' to the kitchen and saw Mayu was cooking something. 

"Oh? Naruto nii-chan is home?" asked Mayu as her head turned from the stove. But she found no answer. Only found a drooling to dehydration Naruto. 

"Is… that… are… ramen?" Naruto managed to say through his watery mouth. Mayu nodded. Not until a second, he was dancing around the kitchen, made Mayu sweat-dropped. 

It was not very long until he hit something and fell over. When he opened his eyes, he looked to… Sasuke? 

"Sasuke?" he asked. Just then his vision cleared and found the totally changed Rhaera. 

"No, I'm not. Are you okay? Sorry to hit you," said Rhaera surprisingly WITH a tone. 

"Yeah, I'm okay," answered Naruto. "Oh, well then," Rhaera said as he pulled Naruto's hand to help him to stand up. Naruto gaped. If amnesia could change someone that is plain or a bastard to this caring person, he wouldn't think twice to do it to Sasuke. Surely no one would mind it. Yeah, no one. 

When the dinner was ready, Naruto quickly took his ramen and ate it. It was so delicious!! Even more delicious than Ichiraku's! Maybe having a guest in his house wouldn't be so bad… 

Sasuke slept peacefully this night. No nightmares, no pain. Nothing wrong. Naruto in the same position too. But unknown by them, something bad was approaching them… 

"Ready?" asked Wakaya. 

"Anytime!" answered Yuukako while Yuusako only nodded. 

The three perform various hand seals. After a while… "Hijutsu (secret technique)!! Mind switch!!" 

Sasuke woke up. He felt so refreshed. He moved his hand to rub his eyes. Suddenly, he stopped. He touched his cheeks, feeling another hair on it. 

_What the-?!_

Now he looked to his hands. Since WHEN did he wear something ORANGE?? 

_This is not MY clothes!_

And his skin… 

_This is not my skin!!_

Meanwhile, Naruto… 

Naruto snuggled to his pillow. He never knew that his bed could be so comfortable. And the pillow, hmm… it was filled with fragrant smell. Wait a minute. FRAGANT?? As long as his memory served him, he has never-ever been able to buy a fragrant smelled detergent for his pillowcase! Forget to buy, he even rarely wash it! So, why? 

Naruto got up quickly. Then he felt that long bangs brushing his cheeks. He may have long bangs to, but not this long. He touched his hair. His hair weren't spiky!! And he took a look to the long bangs. The color is BLACK?? 

_This is not MY hair!!_

He touched his cheeks. No whiskers. 

_This is DE-FI-NI-TE-LY not my cheeks!!_

At the same time, the two boys walk towards the mirror shakily. 

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" 

Long shout erupted from Konoha and Oto that morning, made all people that were sleeping wake up and the 'just got ups' wondering who the heck that cause such a loud noise. 

At the same time, the three triplets… 

"YEAH! We did it!!" yelled and jumped Yuukako in joy. The other two remained calm and sit on the ground in exhaust. That technique requires lots of energy. How could Yuukako able to jump around when they were nearly empty of chakra? But their joy was not long. 

" 'We did' what?" asked a very similar voice to them. Yuukako stopped dancing around. The other two freeze and stopped panting. 

They turned and found the person that they had put their respect most and the animal they knew most. Their mother, with Tsubaki stood behind her, grinning evilly. 

"Oh, no," groaned Yuukako. 

########  
End Scroll 4  
######## 

**-1- if you found hard to imagine, go to this link w w w . n a r u t o - w o r l d . c o m / a n i m e b o o k / n a r u t o - a n i m e b o o k - 0 4 . j p g ****and look at Sasuke's hair style**

**How is it? Review, please!! Everyone is welcomed!! And thanks a lot to those who review!!**


	6. Scroll 5: How to Get Our Body Back

**Hidden Spirits   
A Naruto Fan Fiction   
By: Climax**

Disclaimer: Not and never own Naruto. T.T (sob...)

--------------------------------------------------   
Scroll 5: How To Get Our Body Back   
--------------------------------------------------

"I know I can't trust that bitch!!" yelled Wakaya furiously.

"She is a CAT, aniki..." corrected Yuusako calmly. But it was evident in her eyes that she was furious too.

"So? What do we do now?" asked Yuukako. It seemed only her that didn't affected by anything. The other two shot a glare to her.

"What do we do now?? How can you say it as if you didn't get scolded by Hahaue (mother)!!" yelled Yuusako.

"I did get scolded," Yuukako admitted. "But not as bad as you two."

Unfortunately for the elder two, she was right. Because 'elder ones are always on charge of responsibility', they got the worse scold.

Wakaya sighed. "Of course we must get the two boys mind at the right control, right? But the problem is..."

"...how to do that," finished Yuusako. Yuukako stared at them.

"WHAT?? I thought you two know about that??" she asked.

"OF course we KNOW. But the problem is the condition. When we can switch their mind control back," said Yuusako. Of course, Yuukako confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Wakaya answered her. "Well, you can say that we can switch their mind back under a special condition of nature. If we not--"

"If we not?" cut Yuukako.

"There's heavy consequence that I bet they won't like it..."

:-:-:-:-:-:

"So Nadeshiko, I thought we went to the Konoha. What in the heaven's name we are doing in Oto?" asked a man. "And what the hell are you doing in THAT form?" he added.

The beautiful woman he knew was taking a young eighteen aged boy form. The boy's hair was long with dark red color and the eyes were brown. She (or he?) looked to her assistance curiously.

"Do you forget that I always do this when I travel?" asked her. "And to answer your first question, we are going to pick up someone. Oh, and one thing. Call me Hayame when I take this form."

"All right, Na-- Hayame. And who or where is that someone?"

"Don't worry. He is here."

As if on cue, sounds of footsteps were heard. In not too long time, a black haired boy appeared. His face seemed in panic as all he could do was running without an evident destination. Hayame smiled. There was the 'someone'.

Sasuke (or Naruto?) stopped to catch his breath. This was the worst morning he ever had; worse than the aching after yesterday's training or the morning with Kakashi forced him to eat vegetables. This was the living day nightmare. To be wake up at a room in Oto, especially it was in Orochimaru's hideout, was something that none of the Konoha villagers want to experience. Except Sasuke, he admitted it. Well, it would be better if you have your OWN body.

After his breath calmed down, he noticed two elegant horses with a simple but elegant looking carriage on their back. Before he could do anything, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around and found a handsome, red-haired teen, was smiling at him.

"Hey, want have a ride?"

Everyone in this SOMTUC (state-of-more-than-uncomfortable-condition), would never refuse.

:-:-:-:-:-:

Naruto (or Sasuke?) couldn't believe his eyes. Here, stood in front of a mirror, our oh-so-handsome Uchiha Sasuke was flabbergasted by the reflection that mirror reflected for him. His sharp obsidian eyes have turned into two light blue orbs. His black hair turned into blonde. Moreover, he has whiskers! In short, his 'beautiful' body has mutated into THAT IDIOT's body.

This was the worst nightmare he would ever dream if this was a dream. Unfortunately, this was not a dream. It was as real as the sun rise at the east and set at the west.

"Naruto nii-san? Is there something wrong? You looked pale..." asked Mayu who suddenly appeared behind him.

Oh yeah. Who wouldn't turn pale if your body were mutated into someone that you hate - I mean, more than hate? AND how the heck that idiot has a girl in his house? The main basic right of the humans is; a MALE and a FEMALE mustn't live under a same roof unless they are brother and sister or husband and wife or parents and child. And there was no way that Naruto could have a sister (who didn't hear about the lonely-troublemaker-blonde-idiot?) or wife (Naruto isn't the girls' type) or child (he was waaaay to young and to 'inexperienced' to -ehem- make a child and the girl looks like the SAME age) ESPECIALLY, parents (if he has parents, he would not be a troublemaker but an idiot, may be yes).

"Uhm... No-" but Sasuke was cut short by a flash of wind that grabbed him and brought him to an unknown place. Mayu barely had the chance to see what the hell was that wind. But she saw something blue and black for sure. But she decided not to worry.

"Maybe it is one of his new ninja skills..." said Mayu as she walked away from the bathroom's mirror.

_At a place that was hideous..._

Actually, Naruto couldn't believe that he was that fast. But he remembered, he was in Sasuke's body.

"Let me go, you total moron!!" snapped a Sasuke in Naruto's body when he stopped. "And give back my body! How the fucking hell did you do this??" he added. Man... Sasuke, in his own body or not, was the same bastard.

To complied at Sasuke's first demand, Naruto dropped the now blonde boy unceremoniously to the hard ground. And then he back yelled, "I should be the one who said that! You show-off bastard!! What are you doing in my precious body?!"

"What do you think why I asked before??" Sasuke challenged. He stared right into his own now Naruto's black eyes. And Naruto stared back. But Naruto didn't answer. They both stared into each other in silence.

Silence.

Silence..

Silence...

"Let's don't fight... for now..." said Naruto as he sat down on the ground.

"Agree. For now..." said Sasuke as he followed Naruto to sit down.

"So, bastard. Mind to tell me your first experience at waking up in my body?" asked Naruto half joked, half sarcastic.

Sasuke closed his eyes in a serious manner as if he was memorizing about something that was very important and bad at the same time. Finally, he opened his eyes and said, "Honestly, it was the most horrible thing that ever happened in my life time. Just as I remembered, I wake up on a foreign place, apartment, room, and bed that is messy and noodle smelled. But the worst of the worst is, I'm in a foreign body of the ultimate-idiot from Konohagakure..." Sasuke said in a monotone voice, without caring to pick more polite words.

Seriously, Sasuke DID have a sense of humor. But it was the bad one. And it was more than always hurting the listener when he cracked a joke. And that joke did it to Naruto.

Naruto's eyebrows twitched. But he decided to just answer it back. "Same in here. I have been dreaming about eating my eleventh bowls of ramen and my discomfort in a foreign body woke me up. Not until three seconds, I recognized that my hunch was right. I'm in the body of the magnificent-bastardsmart-assed Uchiha Sasuke."

This time, Sasuke was the one who had eyebrows-twitching-syndrome. "What are you trying to pull out, _usuratonkachi_ (clumsy/idiot/dumbass; pick one)?"

"I'm just trying to make you recall that you are in the usuratonkachi's body and I'm in your beloved body." Naruto said it as he was the superior. Well, he couldn't help it. He was stuck in the bastard's body without doing anything meanwhile the snake sennin was working so hard to get into his position. If Orochimaru knows this fact, he must be terribly jealous and wouldn't hesitate--I mean, no one would be able to stop him from killing Naruto slowly and painfully.

Sasuke sighed. Naruto was right. If he wants to throw insults at the dead-last, he must out from the blonde's body and back to his body. Because he felt that he was insulting himself. And that was no comfortable.

"Naruto."

"Yes, bastard?"

"I hate it when you are right..." sighed Sasuke as he threw his face to the other side to avoid eye contact.

Naruto smirked. That made Sasuke wonder if that was his face when he threw insults and smirked. "Oh, Sasuke. You are too late to recognize that I'm always right."

"You are always right **only** when you are pointing where ramen shops are..." mocked Sasuke.

Naruto stared.

Sasuke back stared.

"Show-off." (this was Naruto)

"Idiot." (this was Sasuke)

"Bastard."

"Usuratonkachi."

"Stubborn ass."

"Dead-last."

"Pretty boy!"

"Loser!"

"Fucking smart ass!!"

"Dirty mouthed!!"

"Foolish Uchiwa!!" note: Uchiwa means fan

"Stupid Fish-cake!" note: Naruto means 'fish-cake'

Naruto lost idea and felt that something went wrong.

So was Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes, dobe?"

"When did we get this childish?"

Silence.

"Haaahh..." they both sighed.

:-:-:-:-:-:

"That's about our plan. Do you get it?" asked Wakaya.

Both of his little sisters nodded. Their eyes were sure.

"But onii-san, is it all right to do it now? I mean, the special condition isn't now or soon..." wondered Yuukako.

"Do you think they want to wait thirty years long? I think not," answered Wakaya.

"But, how about the consequences?" asked Yuukako.

"Simple. Do not tell them the consequences when we switch their mind back. By the time they recognize it, we are already at the place where they couldn't reach us," answered Yuusako.

"That is both uncreative and good idea..." mumbled Yuukako. Yup, correct the mistake and run cowardly before the corrected ones could sense that the mistake wasn't corrected fully. How low and embarrassing Yuukako felt.

"I won't feel that we have done something bad to them. Yes, maybe we are. But think of it. That two boys have been fighting and one of them tried to kill the other one, right? At least, with the consequences, no one needs to worry for them to try killing each other again..." Yuusako explained in a matter of fact tone.

"Guess... you are right..." Yuukako gave up stop the plan.

_Let's see what our beloved Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were doing..._

"So? What are we supposed to do? Getting help?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke was going to answer when both of them felt some presence. They went into their fighting stance.

"Who goes there?? Show up!" commanded Sasuke.

The said someone showed up. But before they could let their eyes saw completely who was the 'someone', their eyes went blank and suddenly collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"Oniiiii-saaaannnnn..! Are we really going to do this?? I'm feeling so baaadd..!" whined Yuukako with a low voice but clear enough to be heard.

"It's fine if you don't want to do it. Maybe the undoing jutsu just become incomplete and their stuck like this forever..." Yuusako answered calmly as if it was nothing matter to her if the jutsu was incomplete. Wakaya sweat-dropped.

"Yuusako..."

Meanwhile, Yuukako was mumbling something like: "She is begging me to pity them..."

The bad news was Yuusako could hear what her little sister said. The good news was Yuukako's mumbling was not loud enough to be clear. "What? Can you repeat that?"

"I'm sorry, but what have done is done. I couldn't repeat it again..." Yuukako said this with Yuusako's tone.

Yuusako glared her sister with her best death glare. If Yuukako was a mere human, she might shiver in fear.

"What's that mean, Yuu-ka-ko?" Yuusako asked with the sweetest voice but the most dangerous tone.

"All right, stop it you two. If we don't do this quick and neat, we would face another problem," Wakaya stopped his little sisters fight just before they tried to strangle each other to death. They may look sweet and cute. But actually they were the most unstable and dangerous time bomb he ever faced. Just left them in a short time and the next minute you would find them pointing their weapons to each other. Of course; plus the fact they were in a battle stance.

"Sweet cutey problems always have their ways to find us..." mumbled Yuukako.

But every job has its own problems, right?

:-:-:-:-:-:

A blonde boy opened his eyelids. He felt as if he had run from Oto to Konoha or Konoha to Oto. His head was strangely filled with emptiness.

"What the-?" he asked himself as he observed his surroundings. He was in his own room and on his own bed. The sunlight was penetrating through the window. Just the usually plain morning in Konoha. No more; no less. But he felt as if there was something missing. And he just couldn't place his hands on it.

Finally, he decided to push his thought off from his head and exited his bed to have his usual morning train...

(Before that, some ramen wouldn't be hurt to have...)

:-:-:-:-:-:

A pair of eyelids fluttered open, revealing two beautiful obsidian orbs. The owner of the eyes sat up after regained his consciousness half fully. His eyes traced his surroundings. He was in the forest where he used to training.

_I must be fallen asleep after training..._ he guessed as he didn't hesitate to yawn. His head felt strangely empty but his sleepy state made him not to worry about it.

:-:-:-:-:-:

"sigh It's fun to be home!" yelled Yuukako as she entered the last gate.

"Don't be so happy. We need to destroy the scrolls first, right?" Wakaya reminded her.

Yuukako's face perked up. "You are right!! Let's have fireworks!!"

Yuusako quickly threw glare to the younger girl. "Fireworks?" she asked half curious half threatening. If Yuukako said something about _fireworks and its friends,_ things never went good.

"Ah! Sorry! I mean, explosives!" but Yuukako's correction couldn't make things more right.

"EXPLOSIVES?" now Yuusako's tone was complede-lutely (completely) threatening.

But, Wakaya had no time to stop the going to be fight. He was busy searching the scrolls through his bag and pockets. After he rechecked the last pocket, his face showed horror.

"Aniki, what's the matter?" asked Yuusako who caught his expression before she could start to chase the youngest.

"The scrolls..." Wakaya didn't need to finish his sentence. Yuusako already know what it means.

:-:-:-:-:-:

Dark. So dark. It was as if seeing almost impossible. The only source of light was a small candle. A person stood in front of the candle. His or her face was hidden by the darkness.

"How is it?" asked a tenor voice. Most likely from a teenage boy.

"We found the scrolls. Tough we didn't expect to be lying on some random place of some random woods..." answered a heavy voice.

"Then, did you find the location?" the first voice asked in a calm tone. But in his heart, he was fighting the urge to strangle the information from his spy or read the scrolls himself.

"Yes. But it's quite hard to reach it. Since one is ten thousand meters or more under the sea and the other is nearly at outer space. With our current technology, we can't reach either one of them..." explained the spy.

The spy's master sighed. The creator of he and his master's two targets must be a genius and had a very full of consideration brain to create such two hard to reach places. But then something struck him. Yes, how could the Shodai-sama wrote about those two places when it was impossible to reach it in now and then? There must be a trick or more.

"Well, then. You are dismissed. And for the scrolls, you can leave it either on my desk or my room," the master commanded.

The spy nodded and left the room, leaving his master some privacy to muse around about his plan.

Soon. Yes, soon. He will be able to get his revenge.

:-:-:-:-:-:   
End Hidden Spirits Scroll 5   
:-:-:-:-:-:

**_To be continued_ on Hidden Spirits: Village Hunting & Side Effect**

:-:-:-:-:-:

**_PLEASE READ_ THIS IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**Sorry guys, to keep you waiting for a veeeeeerrrryyyy long time. I have a very important long period project and I have to pause the fic for one month or so. I decided to discontinue 'Hidden Spirits' and _continued_ it on a new title in order to gain more reviews and make my brain working more smoothly. The reasons are: one; I really-really-really envied to those who got a lot of reviews (not that I hate them; just jealous, don't get the wrong idea). But like Gai said, no good result if there is no hard work. Two: I've a very strange writing style syndrome that if I think the prologue or the story is bad; there is 99.99 of possibility I'm going to lose my spirit to write. Three: I was waiting for further information about Konoha history and time line in Naruto. I don't like being out of the main plot, actually.**

**Anyway, thanks for those who kind enough to review. I hope you all will read and review for the next series of Hidden Spirits. Sayonara! (For now...)**


End file.
